


Snowed In

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, FrUk Holiday Week 2017, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 Day Four: Snow





	Snowed In

They were trapped. Or at least that is what Arthur had said when the weather channel had put out an emergency blizzard warning for the next hour. Of course, to Francis’ knowledge, Arthur had plenty of time to head home but chose to stay with him at his apartment in Calais. At the moment, Francis stood by the living room’s window looking down at the empty street. Behind him lay Arthur on the living room couch, snuggled in a bundle of blankets which he had graciously provided. Sighing, Francis turned and joined Arthur on the couch. The Englishman looked to the side briefly as Francis slid under the blankets with his and leaned on his shoulder, both hands gripping the blanket’s border to his chin.

 

“Cold?” Arthur asked. 

 

Francis closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, the heater in his house worked slowly and poorly. Arthur silently wrapped an arm around Francis’ back.

 

“Getting comfortable?” Francis asked slyly. 

 

Pursing his lips, Arthur began to pull his arm back. Quickly, realizing his mistake, Francis flug his arms around Arthur’s waist. His legs extended to the other end of the couch as he laid his head in Arthur’s lap, the blankets sunk down with him. Chuckling, and knowing he had won, Arthur combed his fingers through Francis’ hair. The Frenchman’s cheeks flushed and he shivered as Arthur’s fingers tugged on a few knotted strands. Francis shifted his position so he laid on his side, his arms wrapped around Arthur’s leg, and his head tilted slightly to the ground. Francis closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.

 

The cold from outside seemed to seep through the cracks in the window as the snow stuck to the window glass. As time passed and the sky became darker, Arthur himself began to feel drowsy. Francis, on the other hand, and woken up and sat back up. Sluggishly, Arthur leaned against Francis and laid his head in the crock of the Frenchman’s neck.

 

“Tired?” Francis asked. Arthur merely hummed and looked up at Francis. 

 

“Kiss?” Arthur asked quietly, his eyes glancing at Francis’ lips. 

 

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Francis teased.

 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur leaned forwards and captured Francis’ lips. Francis, slightly shocked, stiffed his shoulders slightly but he slowly relaxed into Arthur’s arms which grasped the back of Francis’ shirt. Keeping his lips on Arthur’s, Francis shifted his position so Arthur could lay on the couch cushions with himself over him. Thinking similarly, Arthur laid down and pulled Francis towards him, deepening the kiss. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Francis suddenly dropped all his weight on Arthur’s chest and sighed with content. Cursing, Arthur regained his breath and wrapped his arms around Francis’ back. Snug between Arthur knees, Francis closed his eyes and pressed a light kiss to Arthur’s arm. The nation blushed.

 

“Still cold?” Francis asked, “The snow has died down. You can go home.”

 

Arthur stayed silent, contemplating the pros and cons of leaving Francis’ side. To his conclusion, there were plenty more cons than pros. Smiling, and knowing Arthur’s answer, Francis brought out one arm from under and grasped Arthur’s shoulder to keep himself from slipping off the couch.

 

“Getting comfortable,” Arthur asked as he gazed towards the window, the snow did in fact appear to be lessening.

 

“Shut up,” Francis muttered, “And go to sleep.”


End file.
